


Mystery solved

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Paul Rovia, Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Carol Peletier, Beta Maggie, Childbirth, Cute Judith Grimes, M/M, Momma Daryl, Mpreg, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Merle Dixon, Rickyl Writers' Group, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Judith awakens one morning with her parents nowhere to be found. Where could they have gone? And can Carl help her?.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Merle Dixon/Paul Rovia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Mystery solved

Judith awoke one morning feeling like something was amiss. Hopping out of bed she began dressing and as she did her nose was busy sniffing the air. 

As she ventured downstairs and into the kitchen ten year old Judith noticed two things, one her mom and dad were nowhere in the house and two, their weapons were left exactly where they had been last night. 

Puzzled Judith headed back upstairs calling for her brother Carl who woke with a start as his sister shook him awake. 

"Are you sure they're not in the house?" Asked Carl as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

Judith nodded "positive, I looked and sniffed everywhere and they're not here". 

"Hmm" said Carl scratching his head in thought " let's check the house again and then if we don't find them we'll go ask around". 

And so the two pups checked the house from top to bottom and front to back coming up empty. Determined to figure out what's going  
on they walked around Alexandria asking people where their parents may have gone but that had turned up nothing too.

Carl and Judith were just about to head home when they spotted their Aunt Carol coming out of one of the townhouses looking disheveled. The sleeves of her shirt rolled up and she was carrying an armful of dirty sheets when she spotted them. 

"What are you two doing out here?" Said Carol setting down the soiled sheets.

"Looking for our mom and dad" the two pups said in unison. 

"What's going on?" Asked Judith eyeing the sheets. 

Carol swore " I should have told your parents to leave you guys a note. Well, it's too late for that now".

"What's going on?" Asked Carl.

Carol picked up the bundle of dirty sheets "lete go drop these off then you can come see for yourselves". 

______________________

True to her word Aunt Carol brought the two into the house. Pausing at the foot of the stairs she told both of them to be very quiet and to wait right were they stood.

Disappearing it seemed like forever until Aunt Carol finally made it back down this time with Carl and Judith's mom in tow. 

Daryl hugged his pups "I'm sorry babies I shoulda told you two where yer dad an' I went". 

"That's okay, what's going on momma" asked Judith hugging Daryl around the middle.

"Yer dad went on a supply run with yer Uncle Aaron they should be back tomorrow mornin' , yer Aunt Maggie an' Aunt Carol were upstairs helpin' yer Uncle Merle".

"What happened to Uncle Merle?" Asked Carl puzzled. 

"He had a pup early this mornin' ". 

Judith squealed "aww can we go up and see?". 

Daryl patted his daughter's head "not right now, but I'll ask yer Aunt Maggie when she comes downstairs". 

Heading into the living room the three of them waited a good twenty minutes before Maggie emerged from upstairs carrying a bowl of dirty water and a few rags. 

Despite the tiredness in her eyes she smiled at her niece and nephew, hugging them both. 

"How's he doin'?" Asked Daryl from the sofa.

Maggie leaned against a barstool "he's good, tired, sore. He tore a little bit but he's patched up good. He's upstairs restin' ". 

"Can the pups go up an' see 'em?". 

Maggie nodded "sure, but one at a time and you need to wash your hands first". 

With their mom and Aunt's go ahead Carl washed his hands and went up first. Then shortly thereafter Carl came back down. 

Judith then washed her hands and took her turn.

______________________

Judith went up the stairs and paused outside a dimly-lit bedroom. 

"It's okay sweetie, you can come in" said a voice from inside. 

Entering the room she spotted her Uncle Paul and Uncle Merle who both looked very tired.

Her Uncle Merle smiled and patted a spot on the bed next to him "come 'ere Judy, it's alright come an' meet yer cousin". 

Walking over to the bed she peered into the bundle in her uncle's arms to see a pair of tiny blue eyes blinking up at her. 

Judith smiled "aww is it a boy or a girl?".

"A boy" said her Uncle Paul.

"His name's Logan" Merle smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. 

"He's cute, very cute" said Judith approvingly and stroked the baby's hand with her finger. 

"We're glad you like him, your brother does too" said Paul smiling as Logan yawned. 

"Well I'll let you two rest" said Judith and hugging both her uncle's she left the room and headed downstairs.

Mystery solved.


End file.
